


Day Four

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: One Year Left - Dirk Strider [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk's Issues, God Tier: Heir of Breath, God Tier: Knight of Time, God Tier: Maid of Life, God Tier: Page of Hope, God Tier: Prince of Heart, Happy Dirkjake, M/M, POV: Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday: April 1, 2015</p><p>It's April Fool's Day for these fools, you know what that means, IT'S JANE AND JOHN'S DAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [influentialartist@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=influentialartist%40tumblr).



Your name is Dirk Strider, and you don't want to leave your house today. You and Jake both called into work, you didn't have class today. You don't want company, you want to be left alone by everyone except Jake. Your head is still reeling from yesterday. You must have passed out or something because when you opened your eyes after Dave's confession, you were on the floor, a panicked Jake, Nepeta, and Dave all surrounding you.

Dave left shortly after. Nepeta stayed as long as Jake would let her, which was overnight. She left this morning though, she was supposed to meet up with Aradia and Equius today apparently. That didn't stop her from blowing up your phone trying to check in on you. Eventually she got the message though, that you didn't want to be bothered. Your phone hasn't rung for three hours. Nothing, which was weird. Not even anything from Dave.

You rolled over to face Jake, you were over these lame as hell movies. "Jake... can you turn this off?" Your voice was a little pleading. It was three in the afternoon, you were still in bed, Jake beside you in his trademark green skull boxers. You mean, it wasn't like you noticed he only gets boxers with green skulls. Or that he happened to have a whole rainbow of colours, some that you thought were just horrid combinations with his symbol. That's not what you do at all. You don't memorize everything about you boyfriend at all. Not you.

You were just wearing plain old black boxers. Okay that wasn't exactly true. They were plain old black boxers at one point in time. One day when you got bored while home sick, you started painting on them, and somehow, they had ended up with the symbol of your aspect all over them. Along with your aspect was Jake's. It had been months before Jake had seen them and asked about them. He only saw them because you left them out by accident.

He reached for the remote, pausing the movie before he looked to you. "Is something wrong, Strider?"

You rolled your eyes at him, not even bothering to grab your shades from the nightstand. "For one, _English_ , the fact you used my last name instead of my first." You shook your head at him, smirking. Then you moved to your hands and knees, moving enough so that you were now hovering over him. "Second, I'm bored."

He looked up at you and smiled, lifting his arms to wrap around your neck. Leaning up, he brushed his lips against yours before speaking. "Oh? What do you suppose we do about that?" He then pressed his lips to yours and smiled as he began kissing you deeply. You knew better than to think he was really asking such a thing, especially when he was usually the one who pulled you closer.

It took a good five minutes before you could pull yourself away long enough to answer him. "You mean what do you suppose _you_ do about it?" You smirked, your hands taking his wrists and pinning them above his head. Leaning your head in, you glide your tongue along his neck, love the feeling of how he squirmed beneath you.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
TG: yo dirk  
TG: can we talk about yesterday?  
TT: You mean like how you just left when I came to?  
TG: dude seriously id rather talk to the auto responder than deal with that  
TT: Ow, that hurt bro.  
TG: wait a minute  
TG: shit i am talking to the auto responder  
TT: Well duh, do you really think that Dirk would care if you would rather talk to me?  
TG: wheres dirk?  
TT: Busy.  
TG: guess ill talk to you and he can read over the conversation then  
TT: I am 99% sure that you are not accepting of this current predicament.  
TG: no shit  
TG: here i thought i was being subtle  
TG: because talking to you is always a pleasure  
TT: Dave. I understand that you want to talk to him about your confession from last night.  
TT: I am by all means him, so is it really that hard to talk to me about it?  
TG: i guess its not but i just would have rather he been willing to talk to me instead of send you on me  
TT: If it is any consolation whatsoever, he did not sick me on you.  
TT: In all actuality, he had been thinking of contacting you all day.  
TT: You just have spectacularly shitty timing.  
TG: i dont see how telling me that i have shitty timing is supposed to make me feel better  
TT: It's not, I was just being honest with you about that.  
TG: i cant believe i expected any less from you  
TT: Anyway, I believe it would be best that we talked about what you had originally wanted to.  
TG: yeah  
TT: So what about last night did you want to talk about?  
TG: my stupidity in telling him that i was in love with him.  
TT: Dave, wouldn't it be more comfortable to act like I was him, since I essentially am him?  
TG: right sorry i guess  
TT: What made you want to tell me such a thing, and now of all times?  
TG: because i wanted you to know before you died  
TG: just in case you didnt come back this time  
TT: You acted like you wanted nothing to do with me before I even got back with Jake.  
TG: because it was weird seeing my bro as a fucking sixteen year old  
TT: You don't think it was weird for me, I never even met my bro until I met you.  
TT: And it wasn't exactly easy meeting you either considering the fact that you know I'm gay!  
TG: what does that have to do with anything its not like i cared that youre gay  
TT: Because even knowing who you were, I ended up procuring feelings for you.  
TG: hold the fuck up  
TG: he did??  
TT: He and I both. I may not be the "real" Dirk Strider, but I have the same feelings as him.  
TG: why didnt he say anything?  
TT: He was still hung up on Jake, and you were his bro/genetic son.  
TG: well fuck  
TG: can you tell him to message me when hes not busy  
TT: Sure thing, Dave.  
TT: Oh and Dave?  
TG: yeah?  
TT: He won't admit this, but he's afraid to die. He doesn't want you to lose your brother twice.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

Jake's hands moved to grip onto your shoulders, his head leaning back which only gave you more room to mess with. Nipping at his neck, you grinned at the sounds that tried to escape against Jake's will. You loved how easily you were able to get to him. Releasing one of his wrists, you moved to whisper in his ear as your hand slid down his body slowly. Your hand was moving along every contour, brushing against every scar. Your touch was gentle, like always. Jake had been the only lover you never could be rough with. Well of course you had a few lovers besides Jake. You weren't dreadfully alone when you weren't with him. You just weren't really in the relationship, which admittedly was just as bad as not being faithful.

"You lost your chance to have control. You are at my mercy, and I say your hands have to stay where they are." You could hear the sharp intake of breath as he listened to you, felt your breath against his ear. Pulling your hand back from his side, you began to lightly graze your nails against his chest. You could hear the low whines that were leaving him, though you could tell that he was trying to keep them back.

"D... Dirk... you're not being fair..." Jake manages to whimper out as you bite into his neck, one of your fingers hooking on the waistband of his boxers.

"When have you ever known me to be fair, English?" You mumble against his neck, tugging lightly at his waistband. The way his hips followed your every motion was beautiful. The most beautiful thing you had ever seen. Pulling down a bit, another sharp intake of air from your gorgeous boyfriend.

"Dirk! D... don't tease me... pl... please." Shit. Shit shit shit. God damn it Jake! You hated it when he begged, only because it just sounded so fucking hot. You always wanted more but you didn't like the affect it had on you personally. You hated that it ended up making you speed up, you wanted to enjoy it, you had all day to mess around. Okay, not really all day anymore, but that's not the point either.

You bite down on his neck again, the gasp that left him as you put a little more pressure than last time was tempting. Both thumbs were hooked on his boxers, already working to pull them down. A pleased sound escaped your lover, your body reacting before your head can. Starting to grind against his still clothed length, your topaz eyes were half lidded as you searched for his perfect emerald coloured optics.

The sound of Jake's phone going off didn't seem to phase either of you. Jake, surprising, lets out a loud moan, his hands flying up and gripping your hair. You let out a low grunt of disapproval, though it was short lived.

"I t... told you to keep y... your hands where they w... were." You manage to get out as you continue to grind against him. Taking a little more effort than you would have liked, you finally manage to release him from the prison that was his boxers. Trying to reach up with one hand and keep balanced on the other, you attempt to swat his hands away from your hair. Jesus, Jake, grip any tighter and your hair might come out.

"Sh... shut up. J... just fuck me... damn it." His back arched a bit as he felt you against his bare length, his emerald eyes squeezing shut.

"N... not if your eyes will be shut." You grin, moving to kiss his neck, slowly trailing kisses downwards. All the while your eyes remained on him, waiting for his to open. You loved the hue of his eyes, it was the most beautiful shade of green you had seen in your life. Your nails dug into his skin as you slid them down his body again, light scratches being left in their wake.

Another ringing from Jake's phone, and you were growling. Moving enough to grab his phone, you hit the power button, turning it off. You never bothered with silent mode, it always seemed to not work with his phone. You didn't care about the whining coming from Jake, though you did notice that he was staring at you with pleading eyes. Oh there were those captivating lookers. Fuck.

Moving back to your original position, you capture Jake's lips with your own, feeling his hands sliding down your body slowly. Shivers running down your spine, you nip at his bottom lip before deepening the kiss, both your eyes falling shut as you kiss. You feel his hands pulling at your boxers, a slight grin making it's way into your kiss.

Just as he get your boxers down low enough and you kick them off, your door bursts open. The two of you stop suddenly, eyes snapping open. Pulling your lips from Jake's, your head turns to the bedroom door as you whisper. "I thought you locked the door!" Your cheeks were bright red, your eyes remaining glued to the door as you tried to listen.

"I did!" He whispers back, and fuck. His voice was like honey even when he was panicking.

"Jane! We can't just be barging in here!" John says, his voice seemingly strained.

"It's Jake's fault we had to resort to this! We text him to tell him we were coming over. He knew we were planning to prank Dirk, he should have answered." Oh, she sounded pissed.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I forgot they were going to... I was so caught up in you."

"Fuck you and your cheesiness." You whisper as you lean in, kissing him again.

And fuck. The bedroom door swings open, with a frozen Jane staring. You pick up a pillow and throw it at her. "Next time someone doesn't answer, don't barge into their house!" You grin, though you feel Jake's hands covering his face in embarrassment.

"Jane? What's wr--- OH SHIT!" John says as he covers both their eyes. Good luck unseeing that guys.

"You are dismissed, lesson learned. Now leave so I can fuck my boyfriend in peace." You say smugly.

"Dirk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

You watched as Jane and John quickly turned around and scrambled out of the room. Your eyes turning back to Jake, eyes full of suspicion even though he was still covering his reddened face. Fuck did he look hot like that, but you were not about to be sidetracked by the universal distraction that was Jake Fucking English. ”You have two seconds to start telling me how they were planning to prank me or we’re stopping and I’m going to get it out of one of them.”

Jake knew that even though you weren’t really upset or anything, that wasn’t an empty thought. You were not a fan of John and Jane’s pranks. They were rarely ever in taste with what you would find to be humourous. This was why he always gave you a warning when they were planning on pranking you.

”Well, it’s April Fool’s day, as you probably gathered.”

”I did, that was why I wanted to stay home. To avoid those dorks.” And to spend time alone with Jake, but that was obvious.

”Anyway, John and Jane came to me about a month ago and wanted permission to rig the house with various pranks. I was a bit skeptical, mainly because I’d probably be the one setting off all the pranks. You are just much more nimble than I am.” He laughed. Okay, he still hadn’t told you what the pranks were. Staring at him expectantly, you waited.

”They never told me what specific pranks they were. Except the one on your car, which is why I took preemptive measure to hide the Jeep today. I tried telling them that messing with your car was a terrible idea, but they would have none of it!” You laughed when you noticed how puffed out his cheeks were.

”You’ve been with me all day, when could you have possibly hid my jeep without me noticing?”

”When you were sleeping after calling into work. I had cleaned up from breakfast and then took your keys and hid your car over at Dave’s place. He knows just as much as me how important your jeep is. Luckily Jade had been there, so I had her port me back here instead of walking back. I didn’t want you to wake up and find me gone.” Jake explained, though you cringed when he was talking about Dave. That was still a topic you needed to broach at some point. With both of them.

”Well thanks. Hopefully they aren’t going to set anything up now.” You grinned.

”Wouldn’t count on that. Just probably not right this minute.”

”Whatever. I don’t care. I would like to do as I told them and fuck my boyfriend now. Since he has been completely forthright with the information I asked for. And because we are both still naked over here.” You smirked and then leaned forward to press your lips to his neck again before he could even think to answer.

His body was ever so anxious to get back to the previous events. Arching his back, he wrapped his arms right back around you, causing you to smile. Your hips lowered to meet with his again, starting to grind into his as you kissed and bit his neck. Ushering such beautiful sounds from his lips, you were moaning in response to him.

Feeling Jake’s nails scratching down your back, you hissed and bit him a little rougher, smirking into his skin. Without looking, you reached into the nightstand drawer, the one that had become habit to reach into without looking. Pulling out your lube, you looked up at Jake.

”I lost track of who’s turn it was to top.” You really hadn’t, you just wanted to see if he would be honest. You knew it was his turn, but you wondered if he would say it was your turn. As you waited to see what he would say, you nipped down his chest.

”I think it’s my turn, I don’t know, I don’t really care right now.” His voice was washed over in a wave of want, his words breathy as he spoke.

He didn’t care, that was a new one, it was his idea to set up the system. A system which you wholeheartedly got into after a few times. You found you had liked being able to make the rough and rugged Jake plead for you instead of always begging him.

Rolling, you were under him in a moment and smiling, leaning up to kiss him as you squeezed a glob of lube into your hand. You then placed that hand along his erection and started stroking him, reveling in the moans he brought to the kiss. You only barely noticed him taking the bottle, squeezing a little of the gel onto his finger and pulling your behind up.

Gasping as you felt him slowly slide his finger inside you, you closed your eyes, a low moan leaving you and instinct causing you to stroke him faster. The feel of his finger touching your every wall, moving inside you in such a delicious way, you whined. It wasn’t big enough, it wasn’t filling you the way you wanted. You just had to deal with it long enough to be properly prepped.

You guys had already had one incident from too little prep time. Neither of you wanted to revisit that.

It took a little time, though the reward was going to be worth it. When you finally felt him pull his finger from you, you released your hold on him. You pulled him down to your level, his lips immediately falling onto yours. You felt him slowly easing himself into you, moaning into his mouth as you gripped tightly, your nails digging into his back.

Slowly, deliciously, he was easing himself out of you, though just before he was out, he slammed himself back into you. Yelling out, your nails dug even more into his skin, pulling him in closely, pressing your chest flush against his. ”A… ah! J… Jake fuck…”

”Yes, Dirk. Scream for me, show me how much you like it.” He panted out, kissing along your neck and letting you both get lost in the moment.


End file.
